familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Edward Michael Grylls (1974)
|contributors=Elrondlair }} Edward Michael Grylls, nicknamed "Bear", (born 7 June 1974) is a British adventurer, writer and television presenter. He is best known for his television series Born Survivor, known as Man vs. Wild in the United States, Canada, Australia and New Zealand. He is one of the youngest Britons to climb Mount Everest, doing so at age 23. In July 2009, Grylls was appointed the youngest ever Chief Scout at the age of 35. Ahnentafel *Generation 1 **1 Edward Michael Grylls (1974) aka Bear Grylls http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bear_Grylls *Generation 2 **2 Sir William Michael John Grylls (1934-2001) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Grylls **3 Sally Ford *Generation 3 **4 Brigadier William Edward Harvey Grylls (1902-1994) **5 Rachel ? **6 Neville Montagu Ford (1906-2000) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neville_Ford **7 Patricia Smiles (1921-1995) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Patricia_Ford_(politician) *Generation 4 **8 ? Grylls **9-11 unknown **12 Rev. Lionel Ford (1865-1932) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lionel_Ford **13 Mary Catherine Talbot (1875-1957) **14 Sir Walter Dorling Smiles (1883-1953) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Walter_Dorling_Smiles **15 Margaret Heigway *Generation 5 **16 ? Grylls **17-23 unknown **24 William Augustus Ford **25 Katherine Mary Justice **26 Edward Stuart Talbot (1844-1934) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edward_Stuart_Talbot **27 Hon Lavinia Lyttelton (1849-?) **28 William Holmes Smiles, director of Belfast Ropeworks **30 ? Heigway **31 unknown *Generation 6 **52 Hon. John Chetwynd-Talbot (1806-1852) **53 Caroline Jane Wharncliffe (?-1876) **54 George William Lyttelton, 4th Baron Lyttelton (1817-1876) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_Lyttelton,_4th_Baron_Lyttelton **55 Mary Glynne (1813-1857) **56 Samuel Smiles (1812-1904) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samuel_Smiles **57 Sarah Ann Holmes Dixon *Generation 7 **104 Charles Chetwynd-Talbot, 2nd Earl Talbot (1777-1849) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charles_Chetwynd-Talbot,_2nd_Earl_Talbot **105 Frances Thomasine Lambart (?-1819) **106 James Stuart-Wortley, 1st Baron Wharncliffe (1776-1845) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Stuart-Wortley,_1st_Baron_Wharncliffe **107 Lady Elizabeth Caroline Mary Crichton (1779–1856) **108 William Henry Lyttelton, 3rd Baron Lyttelton (1782-1837) **109 Lady Sarah Spencer (1787-1870) **110 Sir Stephen Richard Glynne, 8th Baronet (1780-1815) **111 Mary Griffin (?-1857) **112 Samuel Smiles of Haddington **113 Janet Wilson of Dalkeith *Generation 8 **210 Charles Lambart **211 Frances Dutton **212 Col. James Stuart-Wortley-Mackenzie (1747-1818) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Stuart-Wortley-Mackenzie **213 Margaret Cunynghame **214 John Creighton, 1st Earl Erne (1731-1828) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Crichton,_1st_Earl_Erne **215 Lady Mary Caroline Hervey **216 William Henry Lyttleton, 1st Baron Lyttleton (1724-1808) **217 Caroline Bristow (?-1809) **218 George John Spencer, 2nd Earl Spencer (1758-1834) **219 Lady Lavinia Bingham (1762-1831) **220 Sir Stephen Glynne, 7th Baronet (1744-1780) **221 Mary Bennett **222 Richard Griffin, 2nd Baron Baybrooke (1751-1825) - changed name **223 Catherine Grenville (1761-1796) *Generation 9 **420 Gustavus Lambert **421 Thomasine Rochfort **422 James Lenux Dutton **423 Jane Bond **424 John Stuart, 3rd Earl of Bute (1713-1792) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Stuart,_3rd_Earl_of_Bute **425 Mary Wortley-Montagu (1718-1794) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_Stuart,_Countess_of_Bute **426 Sir David Cunynghame, 3rd Baronet **428 Abraham Creighton, 1st Baron Erne (1703-1772) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abraham_Creighton,_1st_Baron_Erne **430 Frederick Augustus Hervey, 4th Earl of Bristol (1730-1803) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frederick_Augustus_Hervey,_4th_Earl_of_Bristol **431 Elizabeth Davers (?-1800) **432 Sir Thomas Lyttleton, 4th Baronet Lyttleton (?-1751) **433 Christian Temple (?-c1748) **434 John Bristow of Quidenham Hall **440 Sir John Glynne, 6th Baronet (1713-1777) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sir_John_Glynne,_6th_Baronet **441 Honora Conway **444 Richard Neville (1717-1793) - changed name from Richard Neville Aldworth **445 Magdalen Calendrini **446 Rt. Hon. George Grenville **447 Elizabeth Wyndham *Generation 10 **820 Charles Lambert (?-1753) **821 Hon. Elizabeth Hamilton **822 Rt. Hon. George Rochfort (?-1730) **823 Lady Elizabeth Moore **850 Edward Wortley-Montagu **851 Lady Mary Pierrepont (1689-1762) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lady_Mary_Wortley_Montagu **860 John Hervey, 2nd Baron Hervey (1696-1743) **861 Mary Lepell **862 Sir Jermyn Davers, 4th Baronet Danvers of Rougham (?-1742) Rushbrook parish registers, 1567 to 1850: with Jermyn and Davers annals **863 Margaretta Green Rushbrook parish registers, 1567 to 1850: with Jermyn and Davers annals **866 Sir Richard Temple, 3rd Baronet Temple of Stowe (c1634-1697), KB **867 Mary Knapp **880 Sir Stephen Glynne, 4th Baronet (c1696-1729) **888 Richard Aldworth (?-1738) **889 Catherine Neville (1659-1720) **890 Francis Calendrini held the office of First Cyndic (Mayor) of Geneva *Generation 11 **1640 Hon. Oliver Lambart (?-1700) **1641 Eleanor Crane **1642 Lt. Gen. Gustavus Hamilton, 1st Viscount Boyne (1642-1723) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gustavus_Hamilton,_1st_Viscount_Boyne **1643 Elizabeth Brooke **1644 Robert Rochfort **1645 Hannah Handcock **1646 Henry Hamilton-Moore, 3rd Earl of Drogheda (?-1714) **1647 Mary Cole **1720 John Hervey, 1st Earl of Bristol (1665-1751) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Hervey,_1st_Earl_of_Bristol **1721 Lady Elizabeth Howard **1722 Nicholas Lepell **1724 Sir Robert Danvers, 2nd Baronet Danvers of Rougham (?-1722) Rushbrook parish registers, 1567 to 1850: with Jermyn and Davers annals **1725 Mary Jermyn Rushbrook parish registers, 1567 to 1850: with Jermyn and Davers annals **1726 Rev. Edward Green, Rector of Drinkstone Rushbrook parish registers, 1567 to 1850: with Jermyn and Davers annals **1732 Sir Peter Temple, 2nd Baronet Temple of Stowe (?-1653) **1733 Christina Leveson (?-c1655) **1734 Henry Knapp of Rawlins **1760 Sir Stephen Glynne, 3rd Baronet (1665-1729) **1761 Sophia Evelyn **1778 Richard Neville (c1617-1676) **1779 Anne Heydon *Generation 12 **3280 Charles Lambart, 1st Earl of Cavan (c1600-1660) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charles_Lambart,_1st_Earl_of_Cavan **3281 Hon. Jane Robartes **3284 Sir Frederick Hamilton (1590-1647) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frederick_Hamilton_%28soldier%29 **3286 Sir Henry Brooke (?-1671) **3287 Anne St. George **3290 William Handcock **3291 Abigail Stanley **3292 Henry Moore, 1st Earl of Drogheda (?-1675) **3293 Hon. Alice Spencer **3294 Sir John Cole, 1st Baronet **3440 Sir Thomas Hervey **3442 James Howard, 3rd Earl of Suffolk (1606-1688) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Howard,_3rd_Earl_of_Suffolk **3443 Barbara Villiers **3448 Sir Robert Davers, 1st Baronet Davers of Rougham (c1620-1688) **3449 Eleanor **3464 Sir Thomas Temple, 1st Baronet Temple of Stowe (c1566-1637) **3465 Hester Sandys **3466 Sir John Leveson **3467 Frances Sondes **3520 Sir William Glynne, 1st Baronet (1638-1690) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sir_William_Glynne,_1st_Baronet **3521 Penelope Anderson **3556 Sir Henry Neville (?-1629) **3557 Elizabeth Smythe **3558 Sir John Heydon *Generation 13 **6560 Oliver Lambart, 1st Baron Lambart (?-1618) **6561 Hester Fleetwood **6562 Richard Robartes, 1st Baron Robartes of Truro (c1584-634) **6563 Frances Hender **6568 Claud Hamilton, 1st Baron Paisley (c1545-1621) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Claud_Hamilton,_1st_Lord_Paisley **6569 Margaret Seton **6572 Sir Basil Brooke (1567-?) **6573 Anne Leycester **6574 Sir George St. George, Baronet **6582 Rev. Sir Thomas Stanley **6584 Charles Moore, 2nd Viscount Moore of Drogheda **6585 Hon. Alice Loftus **6586 William Spencer, 2nd Baron Spencer (1591-1636) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_Spencer,_2nd_Baron_Spencer_of_Wormleighton **6587 Lady Penelope Wriothesley **6886 Edward Villiers (c1574-1626), Master of the Mint http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sir_Edward_Villiers **6887 Barbara St. John **7040 Sir John Glynne (1602-1666) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sir_John_Glynne **7112 Sir Henry Neville (c1564-1615) **7113 Anne Killigrew **7114 Sir John Smythe *Generation 14 **13120 Walter Lambart **13121 Rose Wallop **13122 Sir William Fleetwood **13123 Jane Clifton **13124 John Robartes **13126 John Hender **13127 Jane Thorne **13136 James Hamilton, 2nd Earl of Arran (c1516-1575) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Hamilton,_2nd_Earl_of_Arran **13137 Lady Margaret Douglas **13138 George Seton, 5th Baron Seton **13146 Laurence Leycester **14080 Sir William Glynne of Glynllifon **14224 Sir Henry Neville (?-1593) **14225 Elizabeth Greshem **14226 Sir Henry Killigrew *Generation 15 **26240 Walter Lambart (?-1545) **26241 Margaret Gaynsford **26242 Sir Oliver Wallop **28448 Sir Edward Neville (1471-1538) **28449 Eleanor Windsor **28450 Sir John Gresham *Generation 16 **52480 Richard Lambart **52481 ? Burton **52482 Robert Gaynsford **56896 Sir George Neville, 4th Baron Bergavenny (c1440-1492) **56897 Margaret Fenne **56898 Andrew Windsor, 1st Baron Windsor **56899 Elizabeth Blount *Generation 17 **105960 John Lambert **113792 Edward Neville, 3rd Baron Bergavenny (c1417-1476) **113793 Lady Elizabeth Beauchamp (1415-1448) *Generation 18 **227584 Ralph de Neville, 1st Earl of Westmorland (c1364-1425) **227585 Joan Beaufort (1379-1440) References